


Soul Mates

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [83]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: 29.       1. Soulmates au + any pair





	Soul Mates

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes: Alcohol, murder buddies, Soulmates

“Explain it to me again.”

“I’m not sure I understand it fully myself,” Hux replied, swirling his drink in his glass. “As I know it, there are supposed to be people linked in some way, destined to meet.”

“But you don’t think it’s possible?” Phasma asked. 

Hux stretched out one arm, indicating the broad expanse of space beyond the windows. 

They were in his quarters, both dressed down to civies after an intense training session, relaxing now with a shared bottle of brandy. The Finalizer drifted slowly through space, and Hux knew from their current orientation that they were looking towards the galactic core, their corruption and decadence hidden my millions of miles of stardust and rare elements that might have become planets given a different set of circumstances. 

“There are likely more planets out there inhabited than ever we know about,” he continued as Phasma sipped from her glass, her short hair still slicked back with water from her shower. “And this theory of soulmates supposed that in all that space you are destined to find the one person with whom you share…” Hux’s hand rotated idly as he searched for the word. 

“Romance?” Phasma suggested, earning her a look from Hux that had her smothering her laugh in her glass. 

“Common purpose,” Hux replied, a smile tugging at his lips.

“Like us then.”

Hux blinked, a frown creasing his forehead as he considered it. 

“Hmm,” he said, holding out his glass as Phasma topped it off. “Maybe there is something to it after all.”

Phasma set the bottle down, holding out her glass towards Hux. 

“To absent fathers,” she said. 

Hux grinned, vicious and sharp as he tapped his glass against hers. 

“To absent fathers.”


End file.
